


didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you.

by cinnamonvibes



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonvibes/pseuds/cinnamonvibes
Summary: “Hi,” her smile is bright, but not as bright as her eyes. “I noticed you staring at me. So, I came by to say hi. Uh, hi.”Cat rolls her eyes as a natural emotion, though her heartbeat is rapidly increasing. “Oh, I wasn’t staring at you.” She fibs, dragging her gaze up and down the length of her body. She towers over Cat, easily by a few inches. “I was staring at that god awful outfit of yours.”(Or, the one in which a 19-year-old Cat Grant sneaks into Winn’s 25th birthday party and seduces an unsuspecting Kara Danvers.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a part of my new visual AU meme - and pretty much I'm adding gifs and little visual storylines to all my fics or most. Y'all can find me on tumblr, where I'll be posting more 1 shots, and little drabbles. @space-ensemble

Lucy’s the first to ditch the party. She kisses Cat Grant on the cheek, words slurred, and mentions that the tall dude hovering behind her is _like really hot_ and that his name is _James, but he says I can call him Jimmy_. Cat merely rolls her eyes, waves her away, and leans back against the pool table. The party’s uneventful, really - almost childish with video game decorations lining the walls and vibrant techno versions of 60s music booming over a sound system.

(“Clark’s going to be there,” Lucy had told her earlier, stomach flat on her bed in their National City U dorm. “If we tell the bouncer we’re his plus one - oh, plus two, then we’ll definitely get in. It’s honestly no biggie.”

“Right,” Cat had said, bored. “And if that doesn’t work, then we just walk in.”)

But now, with boys most likely fresh out of college and with egos larger than her own, she almost wishes she had stayed in, finished some homework, or done practically anything but stand around and rejecting boys one after the other. Boys are easy, Cat knows this, goes as far as believing it’s an unwanted gift to be able to attract men of all ages.

She has half a mind to leave, but girl code is girl code, and she’d rather eat the ini mini weenies on a platter being passed around than leave before Lucy’s let her know that her boytoy isn’t a serial killer.

Green eyes watch astutely as the party circulates; she’s picked up easily who the birthday boy is, and that his fashion taste clearly indicates the majority of the men attending the party are of a similar caliber. Meaning, they’re all losers, and how Lucy Lane’s managed to snatch the only attractive party goer in the bunch makes her glow with underlying jealousy. She sips on the martini purchased by some no-name with a suit, and leaves him to call dibs on the next game of pool as her only form of entertainment for the night.

It comes as a surprise to the gentlemen’s club circling around the pool tables that a 5′4 blonde chick is completely dominating the arena. Her laugh is loud, unabashed and filled with glory as the 8 ball bounces off the edge and lands directly into the hole for the win. “And to think most of you basement dwellers have a degree in physics, and couldn’t figure out that it’s a useless science in a game of pure skill. You,” she points to the birthday boy who’s walked over to see the commotion. “I expect a Long Island Iced Tea here stat, and that silly little party hat tossed in the trash. You’re embarrassing yourself at your own party.”

He looks ready to question her authority, so she narrows her eyes and says, “Chop chop.”

(The boy doesn’t throw the hat in the trash, but takes it off and hugs it to his chest defensively while he orders her drink.)

-

Cat Grant does not get drunk, nor does she ever get messy. So, when the party’s been raging for an hour, she’s not surprised to feel a pleasant buzz coursing through her blood stream, but feel completely in control of her actions. She’s won 5 games and tied on the 6th out of her opponent’s sheer luck. Lucky number 7 is starting up when the door swings open, and the birthday boy, who she now knows is named Winn after a failed attempt at hitting on her, rushes to greet her.

She’s all long limbs, white teeth, and blue eyes still noticeable through the squint proctored by her large smile and glasses. Cat stares and it’s painfully obvious.

Their eyes lock, and Cat works her move; her arm extends back, hits the white ball and keeps green glued to blue the entire time. When she finishes, and hands the pool cue over to the next guy, she makes sure to lick the rim of her drink, never averting her eyesight.

She’s since accepted the possibility of gay girls existing as a ratio of 1:5, but the way long legs is blushing and making her way towards her lets her know that statistics is subjected to anomalies.

“Hi,” her smile is bright, but not as bright as her eyes. “I noticed you staring at me. So, I came by to say hi. Uh, hi.”

Cat rolls her eyes as a natural emotion, though her heartbeat is rapidly increasing. “Oh, I wasn’t staring at you.” She fibs, dragging her gaze up and down the length of her body. She towers over Cat, easily by a few inches. “I was staring at that god awful outfit of yours.”

The girl deflates visibly, and the worry mars her features almost instantly.

(It’s endearing.)

“I’m only _partially kidding_ ,” Cat is quick to compliment. There’s a table directly to the right of them, a sweater left to reserve it, but Cat doesn’t care. She simply moves it to layer it behind her chair, and sits. “Go ahead. Sit.”

And the girl does, smile still placed on her face delicately and genuinely. “Oh! Thanks, awesome. I’m Kara.” Kara places her cell phone in between them, and adjusts herself in the seat with her hands crossed against her lap. “You look a little too young to be one of Winn’s friends? How old are you?”

Cat should be offended, as she has been for the past few boys asking whether or not she’s jailbait, but she isn’t. “Cat. Cat Grant,” she introduces herself. “And old enough.”

The answer catches Kara off guard, and she visibly recoils before letting out a loud laugh. “Well, uh, yeah. I’m 23. Like, freshly 23.”

“Nobody likes you when you’re 23.” Cat interjects, childishly.

“What?”

“It’s a song,” Cat rolls her eyes, then waves down a waiter, and places her order first. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Right, Blink-182.” Kara gets the joke now. “I’m definitely more of Spice Girls kinda gal. But, no, no. I’m okay, thanks.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Cat asks abruptly, taking the drink from the platter it’s brought on.

“Me? No. I don’t think so.”

“Bisexual, then?”

“Probably, I don’t really believe in labels. I kind of just like people.”

Her phone vibrates, and she sees the little notification pop up on her iWatch: _stayin with jimmy, get home safe bb_

(It’s now or never.)

Cat takes a sip of her drink, before downing it in one fell swoop. “Cool. My mom has a penthouse down the block from here with a balcony. Wanna ditch and order a pizza? I’m bored.”

“I _just_ got here. I don’t think they’ve even cut the cake.”

“Suit yourself,” Cat’s bored of the small talk. She swings the strap of her purse over her shoulder, and makes her way towards the door.

There’s a gust of wind that erupts goosebumps at the nape of her neck, and then there’s an almost unbearable heat that yanks at her forearm.

“Wait,” she turns to acknowledge Kara right next to her. She licks her lips, and then says: “I’m totally down.”

-

Cat’s satisfaction is almost sadistic; she’s managed to convince the hottest girl at the party to leave within minutes of the festivities. It’s childish, really, like this weird competition between her and Lucy Lane still exists even when it hasn’t been discussed - but, _still_.

There’s something about Kara that has Cat intrigued; maybe it’s the image of innocence she seems to exude. Or maybe Cat has mommy issues, and destructive tendencies she hasn’t quite worked through yet.

It’s seemingly silent for the walk up the block to Katherine Grant’s penthouse estate. Kara ogles with great intrigue at the decorations that line the lobby and the ceiling to floor marble elevator that awaits them.

“My mom murdered her billionaire husband - if you’re wondering how she can afford a joint like this.” Cat answers Kara’s quixotical look, but breaks into a laugh to correct herself. “I’m kidding, she wrote some lameass romance novel where the girl falls in love with a demon and saves him from himself.”

“I loved Twilight!” Kara jokes, and it’s the first time in the night where Cat’s genuinely laughed at someone’s quip.

“Well, color me shocked. I had no idea you were capable of saying something other than _uh_.”

“Ha ha,” Kara mocks, then continues. “It’s just not every day a pretty girl, y’know, pulls an Edward Cullen and stares you down.”

“Hey! I totally wasn’t staring.”

“You totally were. Like, it would have been creepy if you weren’t so charming. Actually, maybe that makes it creepier. Serial killers are supposed to be, y’know, _charming_.”

Cat bumps her with her shoulder playfully, and feels a tinge of pain erupt against her shoulder. Kara remains unmoved, and Cat looks at her with a confused look. “Dude, you’re totally jacked.”

Kara won’t look her in the eye, and she pushes her glasses higher up on her nose. “Yeah, I workout.”

“I can tell.” Cat grins at Kara, and the elevator finally dings to let them know they’ve reached the top floor. She unlocks the door to her home, and slips out of her shoes and dress. It’s teasing at its finest, and when she turns to look at Kara, she’s not surprised to see Kara’s jaw dropped.

“You’re staring,” Cat jokes, standing in front of Kara in just a black laced bra and matching underwear.

Kara looks back at the door, then at Cat.

There’s a fleeting moment when Cat assumes she’s read the signs all wrong, and maybe Kara’s innocence isn’t a game so much as a reality, but then Kara’s pinning Cat against the wall and her mouth is hot against her neck.

For someone who was hoping to take control of the night, Cat’s seemingly defenseless. Kara’s grip against her is hard, keeps her steady against the wall, and when Kara forcibly throws her arms over her head, hand wrapped around both her hands to keep her there, she whines against the sensation.

“Fuck, _Kara_.” Cat kisses her, and it’s all teeth and tongue. She squeals when Kara’s palms slide underneath the curve of her ass, lifting her up without so much as a hassle. Her arms wrap around Kara’s neck, but Cat’s sure there’s no way Kara could ever drop her.

“Room?” Kara questions, nose ushering Cat’s chin upward to allow her access to her neck.

“Down the hallway, left. It’s my mom’s room.”

Kara halts momentarily, looks at Cat as though she’s joking.

“My mom’s a bitch, Kara.”

“Okay,” Kara grins, and kisses her lips.

She’s in her mother’s bed before she can even close her eyes, and that should be shocking to Cat, but she’s too enthralled with Kara’s fingers as they tease against the hem of her panties. Her back is flat on the bed, and Kara’s crawling over her body, hand cupping her cheek to bring her forward in a heated kiss.

Cat tries to ease her way into holding the control, wrapping her thighs around Kara and forcibly flipping them over. She can feel, in the way Kara rolls them over, that it’s still not her own doing, but it’s placating to her mind to just have Kara under her.

Her hands show a certain finesse with the undoing of Kara’s striped sweater. “Has anyone ever told you,” Cat’s smirk is devious, and she prompts Kara to lean up off the bed to remove the garment over her head. The body that meets her is breath taking; the taut stomach constricting under the scratching of her nails. “That you totally dress like Rachel Berry? Like, you seriously look like a character from Glee.”

Kara shakes her head, and pulls Cat closer to her. “You’re only the 30th person this week.” Her lips part, and she waits for Cat to close the distance. “Totally unoriginal.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Cat says, but the smile on her face tells Kara she’s impressed with meeting her match. “Just take your pants off.”

And she does, sliding the skin tight green jeans and haphazardly kicking them to the side. They’re finally on even footing; reduced to panties and a bra, when Cat really proclaims her dominance.

She pushes Kara back down against the pillows, edges her kisses against the jutted collarbones of her lover for the night, and peppers them against a taut stomach until there’s a hitch in Kara’s breath and the rise of her chest is visible to Cat. Her tongue runs against the hem of Kara’s panty line, slowly allowing her tongue to slide down the length of her, kissing her clit through the fabric. It’s that fissure of movement that makes Kara groan, her fingers curling in Cat’s hair to lead her just to where she needs her the most.

But, Cat doesn’t give in easily - ever. She leaves the garment on Kara’s hips, and is determined to get her off as such. Cat yanks the fabric so that the material rubs against Kara’s clit, and with the exposure of her, she waits for Kara to beg for more, only then does she allow two fingers to slide into Kara without warning.

“Oh _my god_ , Cat.”

It’s music to her ears, incites her to thrust harder, layering her body over Kara’s so that her lips can kiss Kara’s neck. There’s a hand in her hair, Kara’s panties are pushed to the side, and her fingers are working wonders against Kara to the point that the body underneath her is arching against her ministrations.

Kara’s so close to cumming, Cat can feel it, and she stops. The whine released from Kara is comical, and Kara’s eyes flutter open to acknowledge the loss of sensation.

“You never asked me how old I am,” Cat says, and her hand is still against Kara’s clit, rubbing slow circles.

“I trusted you,” Kara’s eyes are inching to close, and her head falls back against the pillow when Cat slides one finger back inside her.

“Good,” Cat says, and then kisses her - slowly. She adds a second finger, then a third, and rubs her thumb against Kara’s clit, and asks: “Kara, cum for me.”

-

Cat Grant loves giving, seriously, but this just seems ridiculous. She’s just fucked the brains out of a seemingly older hot girl, and she’s _leaving_?!

“Did I suck? Because you came twice, and we would have gone for round three if–”

“Cat, I swear, it’s not. You didn’t suck. Oh god, no it’s none of that. It’s just.” Cat notices Kara pressing her hand against her ear, as though she’s speaking to a bluetooth. “My grandma just fell, and I really have to go.”

“Do you want me to…” Cat doesn’t know what she’s offering herself to do, because it seems odd for a one night stand to attend family matters, but. Kara’s really cute, and Cat Grant wants to cum, and spend time with her dammit.

“No, no. I’m going to meet up with my sister and then…” She’s fully dressed now, glasses still in place, but her hair loose around her shoulders. She vaguely looks like someone Cat’s seen in the magazines, but she can’t quite place the celebrity. Kara’s at her side before Cat can process what’s going on, and then she’s grabbing her chin and tilting her up in a kiss, and Cat feels elated. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

-

Kara does come back, but it’s almost 11 hours later and there’s a little tear on her sweater that has Cat suspicious. She’s present in front of the door, holding a pizza in her hand, and a copy of Blink-182′s Enema in the other.

She’s smiling, but her voice shakes when she speaks. “I was told we could order pizza, but I thought it would have taken too long.”

“Would have taken the delivery dude 30 minutes, and it took you 11 hours.” Cat stands in front of her, arms crossed and wearing a National City U sweatshirt and the same black panties from last night.

Kara isn’t ashamed to let her gaze linger against the length of her legs. “I’m sorry about last night.” She licks her lips. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, you dingus. I’ve been waiting for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara Danvers dives into the tragic tale of Facebook stalking, and discovers some unsuspecting (and totally upsetting) facts about Cat Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all convinced me to keep this going, and now i'm bringing all my college supercat dream to life.

Kara’s new to this. Like, new to _everything_ about this. She doesn’t just, y’know, leave parties with strangers - really, really _young_ strangers - and use her excessive Kryptonian strength to bar them to the bed after simultaneously bruising their lips with a heated kiss. If Kara’s being a little too rough, Cat doesn’t mention it.

They’ve forgone eating the pizza in favor of rustling in bed; where Kara’s used her powers to her advantage. She picks up Cat, _easily_ , and throws her against plush, pristine sheets. The force is surprising, as exhibited by the small gasp Cat emits, but the heartbeat thrumming in Kara’s ear like a drum set at a concert is enough of an indicator to let her know that Cat  _likes_ this just as much, if not more than her.

It’s intoxicating as much as it is terrifying to have someone so human _underneath_ her, when the entirety of Kara’s adult life has been about defeating monsters above her. She feels the fragility of humanity in her hands, and finds that it isn’t the power of the situation that she enjoys, but rather the trust this girl - this young, _young_ girl - has instilled upon her. It makes her feel as though there’s a place of peace in existence between galaxies with every low hum of pleasure Cat releases.

Kara dips her fingers against an awaiting Cat and listens to the way her heartbeat rapidly races. She can feel her body temperature rise with every increasing thrust of her fingers, and the arch of Cat’s body against her palm when Kara kisses her neck is enticing. Cat reaches out for her, uses both her hands to cup her face, and kisses her senseless just as she orgasms.

It’s perfect.

-

“You can leave, if you want.” Cat tells her, though she doesn’t look directly at Kara. Rather, focuses her attention on the ceiling, while her back is flat against the mattress. From this angle, Kara can see the curve of her breast, and the slope of her nose. She’s tempted to lean over and do _something_ , but Kara has concerns about the situation and Cat’s boundaries.

“Do you want me to?”

“Leave?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Kara stays the night, because _duh_. Cat Grant has a larger than life personality, and no qualms about questioning Kara for any and all bits of personal information. It’s hard to escape someone who wants to sincerely know everything about you, with conversations sparking about every topic in the known universe. It’s like rapid fire - Kara asks a question, Cat replies. Cat asks a question, then Kara replies. And the night goes on in that particular order until Kara’s phone buzzes, and she reaches for it in the back pocket of her discarded jeans near the bed.

Cat leans over, layers her _very_ naked body over Kara’s back, and whispers in her ear. “Don’t answer it.”

The chills are immediate, and the temptation of a fully naked Cat Grant itching for more of her is winning. “Lemme just…” Her words are cut short, a gasp leaves her lips when Cat places a wet kiss against the side of her neck. “Turn it off…”

And Kara’s hand slips, cracking the phone underneath her startled grip. Cat seems unfazed, or uninterested with anything other than pulling Kara back against the bed, and sucking on the spot just underneath her collarbone.

She’s ready to get lost in everything that is Cat, but Alex _screams_ in her ear, and she’s fumbling for her shoes in a moment of ridiculous speed.

“Dude, seriously? Again?!”

“It’s just… my grandma. _Again_.”

Kara fears that if she looks at Cat she’ll be able to see right through her facade. Instead, she dresses at a less than normal speed - forgetting her panties and cell phone in the process.

She kisses Cat in a moment of heroic bravery, smiling against the sensation.

“I’ll come back, I promise.”

Then Kara’s running out the door, followed promptly by Cat whose yells are bouncing off the marble floor.

“I won’t be here, you _dingus_!” But when Cat peaks her head out into the hallway, the window’s open, and Kara’s nowhere to be seen.

Cat walks back, albeit surprised, to her mother’s room in search of her phone and finds the discarded cell phone with a shattered screen, and a visible dent. She picks it up, along with Kara’s panties, and sends a text to Lucy Lane immediately:

_i totally just had sex with supergirl_

–-

“Nice of you to join us, _Supergirl_.” Alex berates, gun close to her chest, and taking cover behind a car. Kara floats, slightly above ground, and next to Alex. Flashes of light zoom by from every angle, bouncing off the door with metallic clangs. Kara quickly ducks her head, nose close to Alex’s cheek.

“Is there a reason why you’re on a mission at _4am_?”

“For the element of surprise, duh.” Maggie mentions from behind Alex, peeking through the sight of her automated machine gun. Despite the darkness, Kara can see Maggie’s eye roll. “Now, if you’re done questioning government officials, then a little _help_ would be nice.”

Kara realizes the gravity of _any_ situation involving Alex out after 11pm, and nods her head. “Right, sorry. What’s the intel?” Kara crouches down next the two girls, ears perked listening to the perpetuators.

“Uhm.” Maggie interrupts before Alex can say anything, “There’s, like, a huge fucking army of aliens shooting weird ass laser bullets at us?!”

“Right,” Kara repeats, albeit a bit hurt, then peaks over the car they’re using for cover. The army isn’t exactly _huge_ , but they’ve slightly outnumbered the DEO’s battalion. “Call for backup, I’ll take the front line. It looks like they’re guarding something…”

-

The army of aliens are, in fact, guarding _something_. But Kara's laser beams are an effective force of power, and the army dissolves into dust right in front of her. She manages to take out a good portion of the army before the remaining survivors flee.

Back at the DEO, she meets up with Alex for a quick rehash of the mission. Kara’s hip is jutted, palm resting against it. She looks annoyed, clearly.

“Did we interrupt something?” Maggie sits atop of Alex’s desk, feet on the chair. She looks cool, collected. Alex, on the other hand, has her arms crossed defensively. “Because this stance of yours seriously reads, I just got caught fuckin’ and didn’t get to cum.”

Alex’s eyes immediately land on Kara; her face visibly red.

“What?” Kara says, alarmed. “No, I was just. Sleeping.”

“Uh huh,” Maggie says, then hops off the desk. Her eyes are on Alex now, but she offers both girls a smile. “Well, I’m heading out to bed. Like, actual bed. Danvers.” Alex acknowledges her with a small smile, too. “Supergirl.”

And then, right as she’s leaving:

“I hope you got to cum before we interrupted you. Female orgasm solidarity and all that.”

-

They head back to Kara’s, because it’s 4am and tomorrow’s Sunday - which is totally _their_ day.

Kara’s quiet the car ride back home, wishing that she’d been able to fly as a gesture of clearing out her head. Alex seems to notice the lack of enthusiasm, and looks over.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. Did Hank mention anything about the aliens? It was kinda weird that they disintegrated so easily. That whole thing felt almost _too_ easy.”

“No. He says he’s never encountered that particular race of aliens, but he asked Maggie to speak with her contacts.” There’s a pause. “Seriously, Kara. You can tell me anything. How was Winn’s party?”

Kara uses Alex’s distraction of parking the car, and their joint walk up to her apartment to attempt to shift her mood. Her smile is genuine, but she holds the secrets of Cat Grant for her own selfish reasons.

“It was really fun, actually. I left a little early.” Kara jogs up the flight of stairs, rounds the corner and searches for the key in her pocket. “I couldn’t find James anywhere, and Winn was a little too drunk, so.”

“So. Meet anyone?” Alex pries, and walks in behind Kara. She places her items on the table, then immediately sheds her clothing. There’s a spare drawer at the bottom of Kara’s closet with Alex’s belongings.

“I’m kind of tired,” Kara says, honestly. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Alex looks tired, but she doesn't drop the subject just yet. She bumps her shoulder into Kara's as they both make their way to the bed. The gesture's playful, it makes Kara's stomach twist with adoration for her older sister. “You _definitely_ met someone. Was he cute?! Your taste in guys isn’t the best… but I’ve got hope.”

“Alex!” It’s likewise offensive as it is humorous. “Tomorrow! I swear. It’s 6am.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.”

-

Alex is long asleep before Kara can even feel the exhaustion creeping into her bones. Her back is turned to Alex, blanket over her head, and iPhone out in front of her.

She’s trying to be as silent as she possibly can, fingers tapping against the screen to type in “Cat Grant” into the Facebook search bar.

Her heart rate accelerates the moment green eyes and blonde hair pop up. She clicks the profile with shaky hands, and gets to reading the details immediately:

_Cat Grant_

_“I have a head for business and a bod for sin. Is there anything wrong with that?”_

_December 23, 1996_

_Junior Reporter at National City Tribune_

_Former Social News Intern at Buzzfeed_

_Studies Journalism at National City University_

_Lives in National City, California_

_In a relationship with **Lucy Lane**._


End file.
